The Talon of the Raptor and the Crow's Black Wings
by ToriKURO
Summary: CrowXMaleOC Shipping... Growing up alone on satellite would be tough for any kid, but for Talon it was even harder. His friends all arrested one by one, leaving him the only one not to be behind bars. Will meeting the hyper active red head we all lovingly know as crow be able to give him some hope again?
1. Chapter 1

_Growing up alone on satellite would be tough for any kid, but for Talon it was even harder. His friends all arrested one by one, leaving him the only one not to be behind bars. Will meeting the hyper active red head we all lovingly know as crow be able to give him some hope again?_

**The Talon of the Raptor, and the Crow's black wings.**

Talon was perched high upon a pile of rubble looking out over the water to new domino city. He had been alone so long now but he still tried to appear strong, on the outside at least.

He pulled his deck out of his pocket, an old tattered, unbalanced thing but it was all he had. Though it was against the law for satellites to own cards, Talon did not care; they were the only friends he had left. His deck of raptors, hawks and eagles mostly and he loved them all. Suddenly he hears a voice call up to him, a voice he had never heard before.

"Hey! You a duellist! Sweet!"

Talon watched as the red headed boy clambered up the rubble to sit alongside him. He seemed to be a lively boy; much too lively for Talon.

"Can I see? Your deck I mean?" asked the boy.

Ignoring his request he placed his cards back in to his pocket and turned away. Talon did not want to be befriended by the strange boy, not today.

"Oh... I'm sorry; you don't have to if you don't want too. You're pretty protective of your cards huh?" the boy spoke up again straining to get a good look at his antisocial companion. "Here," he spoke again placing his own set of cards in to Talon's hand. "Take a look at my deck, I trust you." he smiled.

He trusted Talon? Why? He had only just met him, not to mention that he had not uttered a single word to him.

Slightly interested Talon began to thumb through the cards and was surprised at what he found. "A deck of black wings." he finally spoke up.

"Ah! So you can speak!" the red head giggled. "Aren't they great? I love them!"

After handing the hyper child his cards back Talon once again took out his own. "Here, I can trust you now." he muttered passing his deck over.

What suddenly made him change his mind the other thought? But then soon realised once he had taken a look at the cards he held. "Raptors! You're a winged beast duellist too!" the boy grinned brightly.

Taking back his cards Talon went back to being silent, he was not a very conversational child.

"Oh! What's your name? I forgot to ask." the other filled the silence.

"Talon." was all he replied. Why did his name matter?

"Wow I like it! It suits you! I'm Crow by the way." the boy beamed.

"Crow? Suitable for a black wing duellist." Talon commented.

"Aha you think?" Crow laughed looking at the boy sat next to him. Who had now actually turned to face him and gave him a chance to take in his appearance.

His ebony hair sat just above his shoulders, with an emo fringe the swooped over covering his left eye. His eyes themselves, at least the visible eye, was piercing green. His eye brow was pierced along with both his ears. He wore a grey polo shirt and ripped black skinny jeans and had plain black plimsolls on his feet. Crow found the boy fascinating. He looked nothing like his other friends.

"I like your eye brow piercing!" he complimented, always wanting one himself.

"Thanks." Talon then paused before continuing. "Would you like to have it done too? I could do it for you if you would like?"

"WHAT! You would? Really!" Crow jumped falling off the pile of rubble were they were both still sat, and landing in a heap at the bottom, before dying in a fit of laughter.

Talon slid down to join him. "Okay. Follow me then Crow."

As the two walked Talon began to question why. Why was he still putting up with him? Why was he offering to do him favours? He wanted to spend today alone thinking, so why did that plan change?

Shortly after they arrived were the lone boy lived. Crow was shocked by how empty the place was.

"Talon? Do you live he all by yourself?" he asked concerned.

"I do." The dark haired boy answered, rummaging through a back pack on the floor next to a single mattress.

"Where are your friends?" Crow pried deeper growing more worried.

Gesturing for Crow to take a seat on the mattress Talon sighed. "They have all been taken, I'm the last one."

"Taken? To the facility!" Crows jaw dropped.

"As soon as they were old enough to get locked away they were arrested by sector security and I have not heard from any of them since." Talon explained as he prepared his piercing needles.

"I hate them, sector security!" Crow voiced running his fingers over one of his marks. "You're lucky Talon, you're not marked."

"Is that so?" Talon hissed sarcastically as he pinned back his fringe revealing his own mark. A single yellow line that ran from the top of his forehead to his eye. "It's just a matter of time now till they get me too..." Talon mumbled.

"What?" crow questioned suddenly.

"Crow I would be sat still now, unless that is if you want this needle in your eye socket?" Talon warned with stern emerald eyes and swiftly changing subject.

Once crow settled he skilfully pierced through the red heads eye brow and replaced the needle with a bar before the other had even realised it was done.

"What you're done? I didn't feel a thing!" Crow gasped. "You're good!"

"It's my hobby; I've had a lot of practice." Talon then noticed that a small trickle of blood was now flowing down Crow's face. "You're bleeding a little..."

"Oh.. Ah-err can you do something about it then please?" crow was not comfortable with the crimson liquid just casually running down his face.

But suddenly he froze as he felt Talon's tongue come in to contact with his face as the other boy gently lapped off the blood. "T-talon?"

Quickly darting away Talon began to put his piercing equipment away. "Forgive me … I didn't think"

"It's cool." Crow answered looking to the embarrassed brunet. "but you're not a vampire or anything right?" he thought he would check just in case that myth suddenly became reality.

He did not mind. Talon randomly licked the boys blood of his face and the only thing the boy was worried about was the possible existence of vampires. A small smile came to Talons face. His odd liking to blood even creeped out his old friends but not Crow. "No Crow , they don't I'm not a vampire."

"Oh my god! Do it again!" Crow laughed. Gaining only a confused blink from the green eyed boy. "You smiled Talon" It looked really good on you!" He explained showing of his own huge grin.

There was something about Crow that Talon liked, something that made him want to smile for him. It had been a long time since he had smiled like that and now Talon didn't want to stop.

The two boys spoke and played till the sun began to set. By the end of the day they had come quite close.

"Tomorrow you can come see my friends I think you will like them!"

At that moment it felt like the dark haired boys heart shattered. He remembered the reason he wanted to spend today alone and why he didn't want to be come close to Crow.

"I can't…" The boy culled up and hugged his knees trying to hide himself away. "I won't be here."

"Oh really? Why?" Crow asked. The sudden change in attitude of his friend startling him a little.

"It's my birthday tomorrow…" HE knew crow would not understand what this entailed but he said it anyway.

"It is? I will get you something then!" Crow tried to cheer him up but to no avail.

"No don't…" Oblivious. Crow was completely oblivious to it and that's how Talon wanted it to stay. He did not want to put crow in danger.

Talon was going to be 16 the same age that all his friends were taken away from him and thrown in the facility.

"Well I really should go now its late and already pas t curfew… I don't want to worry everyone." Crow voiced as he stood up and began to walk away.

"No… Don't… Please… I don't want to be alone not now." Talon whispered. He could not take this. He wanted to keep crow safe but he didn't want to be left. "Crow wait!" Talon ran grabing hold of the boy holding him tight. "Tomorrow, I will try and be here! I want to see you again!" Tears falling from his eyes.

Crow didn't understand but he hugged the boy back tight. "don't cry… I'll see you tomorrow and we can go see my friends and have a great day."

"Sure…" Talon gently placed a small kiss on Crow's cheek. "I'm gonna miss you Crow. Now get outa here before security finds you out past curfew!"

"T-talon…" the blushed boy replied.

"Go." Talon said with a huge smile. The last smile he knew he was going to have for a long time.

The clock on Talons bare wall slowly ticked over to midnight. "Happy birthday me…" The sudden roar of duel runners and the sound of sirens drew closer till they were just outside. "This is it then." Talon readied himself

"Number 516982! You know why we are here! Come out! You don't want things to end for the way they did for your little friends do you!"

Talon walked out calmly but shot a dark threatening glare to the officer. "I will show you Truge! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Awweh I thought you had given up Talon when we arrested Tsume! Why are you fighting you have noting left!" Truge smirked.

"That's where you are wrong! I have someone and he's what I'm fighting for! The chance to see him again!" Crow. Talon thought.

"what's that? You hear that boys? The little satellite rat has got himself a boyfriend!" The cruel man chuckled.

"I'm not a Rat! I'm a Hawk! Now duel me security scum!"

"Oh Talon, I would have thought you'd have learned that shamble of cards you call a deck don't work. After all every one of your friend fell using this deck didn't they? What made you think this would be any different!" a loud crack sounded as trudges fist collided with Talons face, causing him to crash to the ground sending his cards flying.

"Crow …" the boy spoke in a whisper even he could barely here and just like the other before him he was carted off like an animal to the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

((AN: 1st of all I d like to say I m sooooo~ sorry I ve left you waiting for exactly 7 months X_X. Here some links to drawings I ve done so you can see what exactly Talon and his runner look like. art/OC-Raptor-314510330 gallery/40896064#/d5cerus Also have you noticed that Talon is actually my name? Yeah He s my 5D s alter ego.. Kinda lame huh?...))

"Crow! Where have you been! It s 2 hours past curfew!" Martha was stood waiting for him worried to death.

"I'm sorry Martha. I made a new friend and I lost track of time." he apologised bowing his head. The last thing he wanted was to not be allowed out tomorrow.

Martha hugged the boy and ushered him inside "As long as you are safe... Now hurry up and get ready for bed Yusei and Jack was worried about you too.

The door opened a crack and crow peeped inside. "are you two awake?" he whispered.

"Crow? That you?" Yusei looked up rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm back." he said entering in to the room and slipping in to his bed. "is jack asleep?" He asked.

"I was!" came an angry Australian accent from next to him.

"Woops I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come meet my new friend tomorrow." Memories of the day flowing through his head.

"New friend? Sure." Yusei replied for both of them ignoring the sleepy blondes protests. "what's their name?"

"He's called Talon." crow grinned to himself.

"Talon!?" Jack suddenly outburst. "What type of deck did he have?"

"He has a raptor deck. Why? Crow asked confused.

"That means he's the talon I though he was, the youngest member to the duel gang called the raptors! Your bloody lucky he did not steal your deck, or anything else you had on you for that matter! The raptors are ruthless!" Jack explained theatrically.

"What? Talon's nothing like that! He's kind and a nice guy! Not to mention he's all alone how can he be part of a duel gang!?" how could jack think like that? That was not the Talon Crow knew.

"he's all alone?" Yusei repeated "What happened to his friends?"

"he told me they had all been taken away to the facility." the red head spoke sadly.

"Duel gang." jack said before rolling over.

"He s not in any sort if gang jack!" crow defended.

"Well whatever. We can find out if he is or not tomorrow can't we? When you take us to see this little friend of yours. Now I don't know about you two but I'm gonna go back to sleep, so shut it!" Jack hissed as he pulled the covers over his head.

In the morning crow could not get his two friends out the door fast enough. "Come on guys! It's his birthday today! He will be so happy to meet you two."

Once they finally arrived at Talons place a sudden feeling of dread hit Crow hard in his stomach. "No..." his eyes then met with the scattered duel monsters cards on the road. "Talon..." he ran over to the cards picking them up.

He franticly then ran inside searching everywhere for his friend "Talon! Talon! Where at you!" the more he called out the more distressed he became. "... Security ... They could not have got you it was your birthday!"

It was his birthday? Suddenly all the things Talon had told him the day before came flooding back. He told him that as soon as his friends were old enough they was taken to the facility. It must of been Talons 16th birthday.

"Crow?" Yusei finally saw fit to speak. His hand now resting on Crow s shoulder who was sat in a heap on the floor fighting back tears.

"Security has taken him away... I'm never going to see him again..." then crows tears began to fall.

-  
Five years later.

"There she is all fixed up for you now. How about you take her out for a test drive?" Yusei patted on Crow s runner calling him over.

"Well she looks great!" putting on his helmet crow decided to take Black Bird out for a spin.

Crow was not gone a minute when Yusei heard the noise of a runner outside, but it was not crows.

Yusei walked outside to investigate. Not only because he did not recognise the sound but it was the best sounding runner he had ever heard.

"That's one nice runner you have got there!" Yusei complimented.

The owner of such runner removing his helmet thanked Yusei. "I built her myself."

"That's great, I built my runner too. I'm Yusei by the way." the boy smiled reaching out for a hand shake but it was never taken up.

"Hey sorry to be a bother Yusei but I'm looking for a guy called crow. I was told he lived around here. "The man s expression suddenly quite serious.

"Crow? Yeah he's my friend he lives here, but he's just out testing his runner right now." the strangers face lit up at this so Yusei continued. "He should be back soon. Want to come in?"

He nodded then followed Yusei inside. They sat for about five more minutes talking about runners.

"So I take it you are a duellist too?" Yusei asked.

"No. I lost my cards a long time ago, even when I had them I was not much of a duellist."

"Oh, why's that?"

But before the man could reply Crow had come back. "Wow! Yusei who's runner is that!?"

Crow then saw the owner and froze where he stood. "T-t..."

"Hey there Crow. It's been years." standing up he walked over to the stunned red head.

"Talon! It's really you!" Crow then threw himself at his long lost friend.

Talon? Yusei thought raking up old memories. Talon was Crow s friend he made when they were young that got taken by security. But this guy looked nothing like how crow described.

"You have not changed at all Crow I'm glad." talon smiled hugging the smaller male back.

"Well you have!" Crow waved his hands trying to show how much taller his friend had grown. "And this too!" Crow laughed tugging lightly on a long ebony ponytail. "Even your fringe is longer now!" he said moving it out of the others face but then regretted it. "They marked you again..." Whereas before the mark only reached talons eye it now reached his chin and he had a triangle at the corner of his eye.

Talon moved his hair back and just smiled. "It's nothing now, plus you are one to talk! You did not have this many marks when I last saw you."

Crow had grown so used to his marks he had forgot he only had the ones on his forehead when he met talon. "Ahaha yeah."

"I am just so glad I found you and that you are safe!" Talon wrapped his arms around Crow tightly holding him. Taking in the feeling of the others warmth.

Crow hugged back a dark pink blush on his face. "Yeah... I am so happy to see you; I thought that I was never going to see you again."

This made talon smile, finally loosening off his hug on the smaller boy he took in the other looking him up and down and then noticed something. "is that..?" talon gently flicked the bar in crows left eyebrow.

"Ahaha" crow laughed awkwardly in embarrassment. "... Yeah."

"You have kept it all this time!?" the brunette seemed to get a kick out of this. A big grin gleaming on his face. I got mine ripped out ages back.

"Okay Talon your embarrassing me now..." Crow hid his face with his hands and laughed.

At that moment Jack returned home. Took one look a Crow s childish embarrassed face and cracked up. "What in the worlds got you all flustered!? I've never seen that face on you before." punching crow in the arm almost making the smaller boy lose his balance.

"Jack! Fuck off what was that for! Don't you have any manners what's so ever!?" Crow snapped, shouting up in to the tall blonds face.

"Manners! You re the one with no manners! Don't you bloody dare go off on one at me about that! Yours are a fucking disgrace!" Jack grew closer to crow gearing up to take a swing at him again.

That was it Talon was not going to let this get any further. "Jack was it!?" enthuses on the anger in his voice. "I'm warning you now, insulting Crow in front of me will only get you one thing!" his eyes had switched from emerald to almost black, the dark look froze jack.

"And who are you?" he asked cautiously.

Crow was also taken back by Talon, he would never expected for the sweet boy he met so long ago to grow in to some one that could be that intimidating he could put Jack atlas in his place.

"He s Talon." Yusei spoke up; after all he did have the knack of talking out conflicts. "Crow s old friend from the satellite."

"The kid from the Raptors." Jack growled.

"How many time do I have to say it Jack? Talon wa-..." but Crow was cut off.

"Yeah and what of it?" Talon also growled in return.

"Wait what!?" crow choked out.

"You never knew?" talon must have never mentioned why his friends were taken.

Yusei spoke up again at this point. "Talon, how about you stay for dinner? It looks like you and crow have a lot of catching up to do. And I know I want to know more about what exactly happen back then."

He then walked over to jack and spoke again. "Jack and don't be rude to our guest." A playful but warning smile on his face. Jack just tutted and squeezed Yusei shoulder. "Thank you." Yusei ended.

Their little exchanged did not go unnoticed by talon. Where they dating? He thought.

The four young men sat around the table in silence. No one knew where to start. Until

Crow could not take not knowing any longer. "Talon, why Why was you taken to the facility? What exactly did you do that caused you to be locked up for five years?" a small amount of tears glistening in his eyes. His voice cracking slightly. He did not realise how much the man sat next to him meant till that moment.

Everyone at this point grew very interested in Talons reply.

Taking a deep breath he began to explain. "The Raptors where not your average duel gang, they were much more violent and was not scared of spilling some blood. Our leader, Akira, who at the time was about the same age I am now, had something wrong with him mentally. None of us knew what exactly but it caused him to snap when thing got tough. He did a lot of bad things. in turn as we operated as a group we all did. Once Akira was arrested things settled down for a bit but not long after Shuusei, our new leader seamed to develop the same mental problem... Security picked up on this and the raptors were labelled murderous psychopaths and slowly picked off one by one by security. Eventually there was only two if us.. Me and my brother Tsume..." talon had to stop to compose himself at this point. This was the first time he had ever given a full account of what happened.

"It s okay talon." Yusei encouraged as crow was too busy sniffling and jack just sat blinking.

"...I don't know what it was about the Raptors, maybe we are cursed but... My brother started to loose himself also. He got himself in same trouble as the others did and being his brother and the only other to help I was more involved than I ever was before..."

Then crow remembered talons odd liking to blood. Did that stem from being with the raptors?

"on his sixteenth birthday my brother was arrested, not saying he did not go down without a fight. Once he was gone the only thing I was left with was the raptors collective deck, I was past from leader to leader and it hit me I was the last one. I was alone for two years before I met crow... Then I was arrested myself. Luckily I did not get nowhere as long as the others as I never actually killed anyone. When I was in the facility I heard that Akira's psychosis got to him and he had killed himself. The others I heard nothing about, not even Tsume. I don't even know he's alive." there it was talons whole story.

"It was not just the Raptors that had that problem.." Crow commented resting his hand on talon's arm.

"What do you mean?" the brunette blinked.

"About two years after you were arrested all three of is where part of the last duel gang. We were responsible for making satellite safer. We were known as the enforcers." Yusei explained.

"Yeah and without serious dangers like you raptors around it was finally possible." jack glared still not trusting talon.

"Our leader, just like yours slowly lost his self and ended up killing a member of a rival gang, the last gang." Crow s expression was hard to read. Like a mix of depression, pain and anger with a bit of loneliness.

In a way talon was glad they under stood but he never would want someone to know the pain something like that can cause, and defiantly not Crow. 


End file.
